Ame no Hime
by Honor Code 101
Summary: Discontinued. Adopted by The Legendary Authoress.
1. Prologue

**Title:**_Ame no Hime_

**Summary:**_What if Naruto was born female named Hitomi? What if after the events of the Kyuubi attack an old friend of Kushina takes the baby with her? What if Hitomi was raised in Amegakure and not Konohagakure? How different will the world be due to these changes?_

**Length of Chapters:**_generally 1,500-4,000 words._

**Warning: **_This story has Ocs due to the fact that it is mainly set in Amegakure. Therefor I (refer to as the author) will be making Ocs to fit the story. My Ocs will not be overpowered and will help the plot move along. Mild violence in this chapter._

**Author's Notes:**_This note was written by the author of this story to give you heads up on the story you are about to read. Firstly this is completely AU, meaning a _**lot**_ of things don't happen like they do in canon. Secondly Naruto was born female and was taken to Amegakure to be raised. She will be very powerful, but not powerful enough to go against certain people, who you will find out while you read. Thirdly this story does have some Ocs and some characters from canon will also act OOC due to Naruto not being there. Fourthly the Akatsuki is Ame's elite shinobi force, much like Konoha's ANBU. Fifthly Madara Uchiha is DEAD and Pein is the leader of Amegakure. Sixthly this story is going to stray far, far, away from canon just because I have the power to do that. Will now that you have read all that I think you deserve a summary__**!**_

**Point of Views:**_Story is in third person._

**Properly Rating A Story:**_This is rated T for teens due to violence._

_October 10__th_

It was a bloody battlefield! Corpses of Konoha's shinobi laid everywhere, their blood turning the green grass a dark red. Screams were being heard not to far from the battleground, from a village that seem to be consumed in flames. Half of the village had been destroyed by what seem to be an entire army, but what type of army could do so much damage. Who dare to attack the great Konohagakure, home to the most dangerous shinobi the ninja world had ever seen. Heres a hint, it was not an army of shinobi that wanted to see Konoha fall, nor was half of the village destroyed due to a war. If it was not war or a sneak attack, than what was it, that damaged the village and left half of Konoha's shinobi dead?

A giant, reddish-orange, fox known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked the village. Now why would such a great creature, able to flatten mountains with a swing of its tails, attack a village? No one will ever know, but it had left disaster in its wake and if the Yondaime had not sacrifice himself , the village would had been gone. Now the fox was gone, the only evidence of it being there was four large footprints in the ground.

A female with bleach blonde hair that reached down to her shoulder, narrow green eyes that seem to take in everything, and fair skin, surveyed the scene. She began to walk, making sure to avoid stepping on the corpses of the fallen shinobi out of respect, heading to the center of the battlefield. What was she heading for? The female was heading towards the body of the dead Yondaime, Minato, and her friend husband. Kneeling down, she took up an infant girl, that was held tightly by Minato, into her arms.

The infant was sleep, but what she could see was the blood-red hair that laid on top of the baby's head like a mop, her honey tan bringing out the color of her hair, and to tie it all up the infant was wrapped in a blue cloth. The female cradled the child close to her chest, getting back up from her kneeling position. She looked sadly at the dead Kage. "I will take care of her," she whispered to the dead man before walking away from the battlefield.

_Couple of Hours Before_

It was early morning in Konohagakure, most people were now just getting up from their deep slumber. Only people who were out at the moment were ANBU, who were patrolling the village for any intruders and genin racing to the training grounds, where they were to meet their sensei. The sky was painted a bright orange and pinkish color, the sun peaking right behind the Kage Mountain; giving Konohagakure a serene feeling.

Namikaze Minato was up, looking out the window of the Kage Tower, located at the center of the village. His blue eyes looked around the glorious village, which had just started preparing for the long day. Minato was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man with blond hair that spiked up with bangs framing the sides of his face, bright blue eyes; wearing a short sleeve white coat, over a long blue shirt, blue pants, and a green flak jacket. You could consider Minato a very handsome man, but he was already taken. He was known as the Yellow Flash and a SS-Rank ninja, mainly in Iwagakure.

Sitting on the coach near a bookcase was his wife, Namikaze Kushina. Kushina had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair with bangs that framed her face; wearing high-collared, sleeveless white blouse under a long, loose-fitting green dress. Her clothing bulged at the stomach, showing the tale-tell signs of pregnancy. Other than that Kushina was a fairly attractive woman. She was known as the Red-Hot Habanero, feared because Jinchuuriki's Biju were useless against her, due to her unique chakra.

Sitting next to Kushina was Kugo Akina, friend of Kushina. Akina had a lithe body, light tan skin, narrow green eyes, bleach blonde hair that brushed shoulder and curled at the end; wearing black short, underneath a white skirt, black tank top, white arm warmers, a black cloak with red clouds tied around her waist, and an Ame headband tied loosely around the neck. Akina too was attractive in the eyes of many men. She was part of Akatsuki, Amegakure top ten elite shinobi in the entire village.

"So Kushina when are you due," Akina asked in uncontrollable excitement. It had been a while since she had seen Kushina and she was very happy for the pregnant woman. Akina had met Kushina before she moved from Uzushiogakure. Their parents had arranged the meeting and ever since they had been close friends. Akina was visiting from Amegakure for a little bit. "7 more weeks," Kushina said proudly, her face glowing "I think we are going to name her Hitomi."

"Oh Hitomi sounds like a wonderful name," Akina exclaimed clasping her hands together. "Yup, better than Naruto," Kushina spoke looking over at Minato, who had taken a seat at his desk. "Come on Naruto is a good name too," Minato whined. "It is a boyish name and the name of a ramen topping," Kushina retorted. "Can't it be Hitomi Naruto Namikaze," Minato asked?"No," Kushina snapped letting out a sharp breath of air. Hitomi was sure kicking her lately, which was unusually, but Kushina did not mind

"Kushina let's go take a walk outside," Akina quickly said, not wanting an all out war to happen in the Kage Tower. So getting up, Akina made her way to the door, Kushina right behind her. "Have fun Minato," Akina said before exiting the office. Kushina giggled and followed Akina out of the Kage Tower. Down on the streets of Konohagakure people had begun setting up shops, the children were on their way to the academy, and ANBU started heading home. Kushina took in a deep breath before walking beside Akina, taking the road to the marketplace.

_Later_

Akina smiled at Kushina, who was at the moment humming a soft tune. Kushina had given Akina a tour of the village once they had left the Kage Tower, showing her various places. Afterwards the had met up with Minato to have lunch at the Uchiha's compound. Kushina had introduced her to Mitoko and her two sons, Itachi and Sasuke. They had talked about arranging a marriage between Sasuke and Hitomi, much to Akina's displeasure.

After an hour had went by, Minato, Kushina, and herself had finally left. Minato had went back to the office to finish last-minute paperwork and promising Kushina that he would be there for dinner. Kushina had invited her, but Akina kindly declined not wanting to intrude. So at 6:30 the two friends had parted ways, promising to do more the next day. Yet, the two did not know that it was the last day they would see each other.

_Present Time_

"I'm your new mother," Akina said to the sleeping baby "Hitomi." Making her way out of Konohagakure and back to Amegakure. There Akina would raise Hitomi the way she would had been if Kushina and Minato was still alive. She made her way to the forest of Konohagakure, and looked back at the village. As Akina was retrieving Hitomi the screams had died down and the flames were extinguish. She smiled sadly at the village, before hoping into the trees, opting for the faster way home.

The Kyuubi had taken the lives of 28 adults who were not shinobis, 18 kids, and 32 shinobi, while injuring around a hundred others. October 10 would mark the most unhappy event in Konohagakure history. And it would leave a deep scar on the village for years to come.

_**Prologue End**_

_**AN: **__This note was written by the author. The author is requesting a Beta who can help in grammar and punctuation. Other than that the author hopes you enjoy the prologue and if you do not understand something than please PM the author. Please if you are going to review, do not flame, instead tell me the areas the author needs to improve in. Updates will come when the author has time to type, which will as much as possible. Author did best to add details and wishes that you do not worry about the Oc. Thank you for reading._


	2. Arc 1, Chapter 1

**Length of Chapter: **_2,500_

**Warnings: **_there is no warnings for this chapter. _

**Author Note: **_Chapter is set 2 years after the Kyuubi's attack_**. **_Also this is Arc one, which will be focusing on Hitomi's childhood until about age nine. Sasori and Hitomi meet each other for the first time in this chapter. Also Hitomi got her mother's look, excluding the eyes which she got form her father, and her father's personality._

**Point of view: **_Third person_

**Proper Rating of Chapter: **_G rated, but PG to be safe._

_Amegakure, September 6_

Ame, a place where rain was a daily occurrence and sunlight was rare, is shrouded by mystery. Security in the village was high, and intruders were dealt with harshly. Only way to become a resident of Ame was to have been born there or brought there at birth. All children were drafted into the Shinobi academy at eight and would graduate at twelve or thirteen. Afterwards, they would spend thirty-eight years as shinobi and would retire at forty, thus becoming a civilian. Due to this system, the shinobi populace made up ninety percent of Ame's population, leaving the civilian populace a measly ten percent.

Unlike most villages that have a protective wall surrounding the outskirts of the village. Ame had four skyscrapers, known as the West, East, South, and North skyscrapers, surrounding the village. The West skyscraper served as the Akatsuki headquarters, the East skyscraper served as the Amekage's tower, the South skyscraper served as the Shinobi academy and mission pick-up, and the North skyscraper served as the meeting place and indoor training area. Both houses and shops, big and small, were located inside of the ring of skyscrapers.

* * *

Akina loved Ame. To her, Ame was better than any other village in the shinobi world. Ame couldn't be found on a map, you had to search for the village And even if you found the village it was nearly impossible to get in. Plus the Amekage was a fair kage, who thought of the interest of the people rather than himself. And Ame was definitely a safe place to raise a child. Especially if that child parents happened to be hated in Iwa.

Akina was at the moment resting on her brown leathered couch, awaiting the arrival of a two year old babysitter. She had received a mission outside of the village, that needed to be taken care of. And the Amekage had graciously picked her to handle it. Akina had been overjoyed, but quickly realized that she had a toddler to take care of. Yet Sasori had offered to watch the toddler until her return.

A knock on the door brought Akina out of her musing. She pushed herself off the couch, and swiftly walked to the door. Akina opened the door. "Morning Sasori," Akina greeted. Standing before her was a fairly tall teenager, with short red hair, brown eyes, pale skin. The teen wore a pristine white shirt and black pants. "Morning Akina," Sasori responded. "Oh, please come in," Akina quickly said. "Thank you," Sasori said, moving inside of the house.

Akina promptly closed the door and showed Sasori to the living-room. "I have to go now," Akina suddenly said, looking at the clock. "Don't worry Akina, I'll take care of Hitomi," Sasori assured. Akina thanked Sasori, before leaving the house. Sasori sighed, plopping himself on the same couch Akina had been sitting in moments before her departure. The house was so quiet that he didn't realize that he had drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hitomi had crept from the hallway, wanting to inspect the now sleeping man. She had seen her mother bring the man in, Sasori she believed was his name. Hitomi could see her mother's mouth moving, but she couldn't hear anything from her position. Than her mother had rushed out of the house, Sasori had said something before she left. After Hitomi's mother left, Sasori had plopped down on the couch and fell asleep.

That was when Hitomi had finally decided to move out of her hiding spot in order to observe the man. The first thing that interested her about Sasori was his red hair. Now Hitomi hadn't seen anyone with red hair, beside herself. She wondered if the two were related somehow, but quickly dismissed the thought. Hitomi moved on to his doll like skin, which see had never seen on anything but a doll.

Wanting to see if his skin felt like a doll, Hitomi climbed on the couch. She carefully stood on the couch, arm stretched out, and touched his face. Hitomi gasped, his face felt like a doll's face. Sasori shifted; Hitomi surprised stepped back and slipped off the side of the couch. She landed on the ground in a loud crash.

* * *

Sasori nap was disturbed by a resounding crash. Sasori looked to the location of the sound, which came from the hard wood floor. Frighten cerulean blue met his brown eyes, stunning him slightly. On the floor was a child with long red hair, cerulean blue eyes, honey tan skin; wearing a long white gown.

"Hello mister," the child said, the fright leaving her eyes and replaced by a twinkle. "Hello, my name is Sasori," Sasori greeted. "My name is Hitomi. It is nice to meet you Sasori," Hitomi enthusiastically greeted back. "ah, do you know where my mother is," Hitomi asked, now seat properly on the floor. "Akina is on a mission. I'm to watch you until her return," Sasori answered.

"Oh, well I hope we can become friends," Hitomi giggled. Sasori watched as she got up, but didn't expect her to tug at his hand. "I'll give you a tour of the place," Hitomi stated. Sasori sighed, but got up and allowed himself to be guided around the house.

The first room he was shown belonged to Akina. It had carpet, instead of the wooden floors, cream colored walls. A bed was situated in front of a window, a nightstand on either side of the bed, a built in bookcase on the west wall, and a door that led into a bathroom. In the bathroom was the usually toilet, sink, shower, and separate bathtub. On the floor was a rectangle rug, which was brown in color.

After he was done with viewing the room, Sasori was taken to another room, which was a guest room. The guest room had the usually wooden flooring, but had tan walls. A bed was placed beside the window, a bench was set in front of the bed, and a door off to the side led to the bathroom. Bathroom was set up the same as Akina's, except there was circled green rug.

The next room was Hitomi's. Teal walls and wooden floors. A dark blue rug underneath a bed, built in shelves over the bed, a toy chest underneath the window, a dresser was off to the opposite of the toy chest, and a mini bench. Her bathroom had a shower/bathtub different from the separate shower and bathtub. A blue mat was set in front of the shower/bathtub.

Having seen the rooms, Sasori was led to the kitchen. The kitchen had several white cabinets, with two sinks, a stainless fridge was in the corner, and an oven. The counters were littered with can goods and fruits, while the fridge was filled with drinks and refrigerated goods.

In the center of the dining-room was an oak table with four chairs surrounding it. On the table was a bowl filled with fruit, and four place mats. A wooden armoire held dishes was set behind one of the chairs.

Finally Sasori was led to the living-room and, sadly, the end of his tour. The living-room had a fireplace, a coffee table was set a little ways from the fireplace, and two sofas formed a 'V' around the coffee table.

"And that is the end of the tour," Hitomi chirped, those blue eyes stared at him. "Thank you, Hitomi for the tour," Sasori thanked, a small smile gracing his face. Hitomi smiled back, her stomach growled loudly; causing Sasori to sweat drop. "Haha, sorry I haven't eaten yet," Hitomi sheepishly said. "Well we could go prepare something to eat," Sasori offered. Hitomi's eyes brighten and she nodded her head vigorless.

The two moved back to the kitchen, where Sasori asked Hitomi what she wanted. Hitomi had cheerfully answered ramen. So Sasori took out a package of noodles, broth, and beef. He also took out some vegetables to go with the ramen. He had first prepared the noodles in hot water, before starting on the meat. Once both the noodles and beef was down, he added them to the same pot and poured broth inside, along with the vegetables.

Sasori allowed it to cook for ten minutes, before asking Hitomi to fetch two bowls. Hitomi was back within seconds with the two bowls. Sasori poured the ramen into the two bowls, leaving some left for seconds. Hitomi than led the way to the dining-room, placing her bowl on the table. Sasori did the same and sat down, watching as Hitomi climbed into her seat. "This taste good," Hitomi squealed, having tasted some.

Sasori watched in amusement as Hitomi inhaled the rest of her ramen and happily went to get more. After she had finished her second bowl, Sasori had cleaned the dishes, while Hitomi dried the dishes.

The two had than spent the rest of the day and night getting to know each other better.

* * *

The next day, Sasori had suggested going to the festival being held in Ame's center. The festival was held every year and celebrated their victory against Hanzo. Hitomi had quickly changed into black pants and orange shirt. So at ten thirty in the morning, after eating breakfast, Sasori and Hitomi left the house for the festival.

It was also on this day that not a drop of rain touched the grounds of Ame. The two arrived at the village's center, which was decorated in an array of colors. Store fronts were decorated in bright yellows, purple, and blue. Small stalls selling various items were set up along the street. Women, alongside their husband, walked down the streets in very elaborate kimonos.

Hitomi had ran to a stall that was selling candy; Sasori had promptly followed her. The stall had mainly lollipops, that were formed into varied shapes and animals. Hitomi had picked out a lollipop that was formed into a dolphin for herself and a scorpion for Sasori. Sasori had paid for the candies, and gladly took the scorpion lollipop from Hitomi.

The two had than gone to see a reenactment of the final battle between Hanzo and Pein, the Amekage. By this time it was noon, giving them plenty of time to spare. Hitomi had insisted on eating Sukiyaki. Sasori didn't argue with Hitomi, instead they spent a good forty-five minutes looking for the restaurant.

They had found the restaurant further down the street. The store front lanterns were lite, the light shining through the red paper. Sasori had ushered Hitomi inside. When walking into the store you first see the front counter, behind the counter were booths, some occupied by others. On the far right of the restaurant was a door that seemed to lead to the kitchen, made obvious once waiters came out carrying huge trays.

"Good afternoon," said a cheerful voice. Sasori looked back at the counter, which hadn't been occupied before. Standing behind the counter was a woman, with braided black hair, gray eyes, and fair skin; wearing a red kimono. Hitomi impatiently tugged at Sasori shirt, bringing him out of his musing,

"Booth for two," Sasori said. "Right this way," the female responded. The lady led them to a booth further in the back, but still had a good view of the festival. She placed two menus on the table and informed them she would be back. After taking a seat, Hitomi had quickly snatched up her menu, her eyes scanning through the many food items.

"So what are you getting," Hitomi suddenly asked, placing the menu back on the table. "Sukiyaki. That is what we came for," Sasori responded. "True," Hitomi muttered. The one who had seated them returned.

"My name is Jun and I'll be your waitress for the day," Jun introduced. "What would you like," she asked, taking out a white pad. "Sukiyaki," Hitomi happily answered. "Okay, anything else," Jun asked, writing on the pad. "No, thank you," Sasori replied. Jun bowed and quickly went to place the order.

"She's pretty," Hitomi thoughtfully said, looking in the direction Jun took off in. "What do you think Sasori," Hitomi asked, quickly turning her attention back on Sasori. "Jun is pretty indeed Hitomi, but not as much as you are," Sasori answered, a smile on his face.

The food had arrived, Jun placed on the table before dismissing herself. On the platter was different types of vegetables, thinly sliced beef, and two bowls of rice. Sasori heated up the grill, cooking both the beef and vegetable together. He gave Hitomi her's first before placing some in his own rice bowl. The meal had only

lasted fifteen minutes. Sasori placed money on the table before the two left to enjoy the rest of the festival.

Back outside, the sky had seem to darken immensely while they were inside. And Sasori knew why after looking at the nearest clock. They had spent a good hour inside, placing the time at two o'clock. Yet it only had gotten crowded over the period of time. The two had walked the streets, Sasori being sure to keep Hitomi's hand in his own.

Sasori and Hitomi had stayed at the festival until five o'clock. Before leaving, Sasori had bought Hitomi a mask. It was a fox mask, that had purple and yellow markings.

* * *

Once arriving home, Sasori had put Hitomi to bed. After tucking her in, Sasori had slipped into the guest bed. He blankly stared at the wall, awaiting for sleep to claim him. Yet the padding of feet alerted him that Hitomi was not asleep. "What's wrong Hitomi," Sasori asked, turning so he could face Hitomi. "Can I sleep with you tonight," Hitomi quietly asked. Sasori sighed, but lefted up the covers, allowing Hitomi to slid in next to him.

"Did you enjoy the festival today," Sasori curiously asked. Hitomi replied, "It was fun. Maybe we can do it again next year?" "I would like that," Sasori said. "Night….brother," Hitomi yawned, her eyes growing heavy, and drifted off to sleep. Sasori smiled, it was cute that Hitomi thought of them as siblings. He too close his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him.

* * *

Akina had arrived back home to a very silent house. The first thing she did, was check on Hitomi. Seeing Hitomi was not in her room, Akina panicked. She went down to the guest room and saw the cutest thing ever. Sleeping on the guest bed, was Hitomi and Sasori. Sasori had Hitomi enveloped in a protective hug, while Hitomi had nuzzled into his chest. The moonlight illuminated their face. A smile crossed Akina face.

She closed the door behind her, going to her own room. Akina collapsed onto her own bed. It had seem leaving Hitomi with Sasori was a good idea.

* * *

**Hitomi, Sasori, and Festival end**

**AN: **_the author hope you enjoy this chapter. It had taken me awhile to write this chapter because the author had originally wanted a chapter with a baby Hitomi. Yet, to the author's dismay, couldn't come up with enough. It is quite hard writing a chapter that incorporate a baby into a chapter without making it seem so babyish. So the author decided to write one with her interacting with Sasori. Now Hitomi will call Sasori 'brother' now, for she feels comfortable with him. Any way, thank you for reading this chapter and please review. Oh and thank you for the many favorites and alerts. Have a merry christmas!_


	3. Arc 1, Chapter 2

**Length of Chapter: **_2,100_

**Warnings: **_There's no warning for this chapter._

**Author Note: **_The Author would like to inform the readers that the Uchiha masscare doesn't happen. Only people that die are the ones that conspired against the Hokage. Mikoto is active clan head until Itachi is ready to lead the clan. Akina and Hitomi are in Konoha for vacation, and so Hitomi could meet her future husband._

**Point of View: **_Third person_

**Proper Rating of Chapter: **_G rated, but PG to be safe._

_Konohagakure, June 14_

"You're suppose to be my future husband," a five-year-old Hitomi asked, looking at Uchiha Sasuke. "I guess," the seven-year-old Sasuke answered, though he was a little uncertain. Hitomi frowned, but that frown was soon replaced with a smile. "Why don't you give Hitomi a tour of Konoha," Uchiha Mikoto suggested. "Akina and I have some catching up to do," she added. Sasuke grinned at his mother and took Hitomi's hand in his own. "Let's go," Sasuke urged. "Okay," Hitomi said, allowing Sasuke to guide her out of the house.

It was beautiful outside of the walls of the Uchiha compound. "Where are you going," Hitomi asked, as she was guided through the streets of Konoha. "To meet up with my friends," Sasuke replied. The two soon arrived at the park, where many children were playing. Though Hitomi's musing was cut short. "Ino! Kiba! Hinata!" yelled Sasuke, as he spotted his friends. He pulled Hitomi to his group of friends, grinning all the while. Hitomi though didn't mind, instead she tried to keep up with Sasuke long strides.

"Afternoon Ino, Hinata, and Kiba," Sasuke greeted. "Hello Sasuke," the trio responded. "Who is this little cutie," Ino said, squatting down so she was eye level with Hitomi. "Ah, this is Hitomi. My future wife," Sasuke declared. Now each child reaction was different to Sasuke announcement; Hinata face turned bright red, Ino eye twitched, and Kiba roared with laughter. "Sasuke, you can't just go around saying that," Ino whispered. "But its true," Sasuke protested. "I don't care," Ino hissed.

Hitomi watched silently, not wanting to be a nuisance. "What was your name again," Ino asked, after taking a deep breath. "Hitomi," Hitomi quickly replied. "I mean you're whole name," Ino clarified. "Oh, Kugo Hitomi," Hitomi restated. "Kugo? I never heard of such a name," Kiba said. "Because it's a clan in Ame," Hitomi replied, looking at Kiba. "Ame you say," Hinata interjected. "You mean you're from that mysterious village," Hinata continued. Hitomi merely nodded her head in confirmation, not seeing the big deal.

The group went silent for a moment before Kiba blurted out how cool it was to meet someone from Ame. Hitomi was than bombarded with question, mainly which focused on how similar Ame was to Konoha. Ino, Kiba, Hinata, and Sasuke found out that Ame was very different from their own village. Hitomi answered any question the group had, except for where the village was located.

"Ame sounds like one of those places that gets boring after a while," Kiba said. "Konoha seems the same," Hitomi retorted, crossing her arms. "Let' not get into a fight," Sasuke interjected, not wanting an all out war between Hitomi and Kiba to break out. Hitomi huffed, turning on her heel so that she was no longer looking at Kiba and stalked away from the group. Sasuke shook his head at Kiba, before running in the direction Hitomi had went.

"That wasn't very nice Kiba," Ino said, shaking her head. "She didn't have to overreact," Kiba grumbled. "It still wasn't nice to say such things about her village," Hinata softly spoke, looking in the direction Hitomi and Sasuke had taken off at. "Whatever," Kiba groaned out. Ino and Hinata frowned, but decided it was best not to argue with the boy. Instead they opted to looking for their respective parent.

Hitomi had left the park, not wanting to risk encountering the rude boy again. Sasuke had caught with her and grabbed her hand, but both walked in silence. "I don't think Kiba meant any harm with that statement," Sasuke finally said, breaking the silence. "I don't care. I hate him," Hitomi angrily replied. "I never want to see him again," she added. Sasuke sighed in defeat, but didn't bring the topic back up.

Instead, Sasuke took Hitomi to the academy. At the time, the academy students were just getting out. So there Sasuke and Hitomi waited for Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi. Hitomi sat on a nearby swing, while Sasuke gently pushed her. Sasuke spotted Itachi, as he exited the building. He ran over to his brother, grabbed his hand, and dragged him over to meet Hitomi. Hitomi watched, amusement evident on her face.

"Itachi meet Hitomi," Sasuke proudly said, introducing the two. "Nice to meet you," Hitomi greeted, having removed herself from the swing. "It's nice to meet you as well," Itachi greeted back. "Its nice to meet someone that my little brother is so interested in," Itachi added. Hitomi's face redden slightly, but not as much as Sasuke's face. Itachi chuckled at his brother's apparent embarrassment.

Hitomi looked up as the sky began to darken. Itachi was the one to suggest that they go home, which Sasuke had immediately agreed to. Sasuke took Hitomi's hand in his own once again and led the way home. "Mom we're home," Sasuke announced as he entered the house. Hitomi removed her shoes at the front door along with Itachi, while Sasuke went in to find the parents.

Akina and Mikoto were seated in the living-room, talking about something that didn't interest Sasuke in the least. Hitomi and Itachi arrived in the living-room as well to see the two women talking. "Oh, you guys are back and with Itachi," Mikoto said, once she had noticed the children. "Well, I best take Hitomi back to the hotel," Akina spoke, getting up from the couch. "I'll walk you guys out," Mikoto offered, also getting up from the couch.

Sasuke looked sadly at Hitomi as he walked her to the front door. There the two departed, but he was promised that she would visit tomorrow. So Sasuke said goodbye to his dear fiancee, as the two disappeared into the night.

Hitomi and Akina arrived at their hotel room, which was next door to the Amekages room. Hitomi was quickly tucked into bed, but not before she put on her pajamas. Akina had stayed up a little longer, going over her conversation with Mikoto. Mikoto wasn't happy when she found out that Hitomi had been taken to Ame, but she had understood Akina's decision. The two went on to talk about the day they spent when Kushina was alive. Akina even told Mikoto how Kushina and herself had met, and vice versa.

Though the two had plenty of time to talk the next day. Akina sighed as she put on her own pajamas and slipped into the bed. It was nice that Hitomi and Sasuke were getting along, since they were to be wedded when they became of age. She let out another sigh, turning on her side so that she could go to sleep. And sleep came to Akina quickly.

The next day, Sasuke took Hitomi to the park again with promises that Kiba wasn't going to be there. Hitomi had met Shikamura and Chouji, while at the park. She had found them strange at first, since one ate a lot while the other seemed to be really lazy, but she also found them interesting. Sasuke and Hitomi did some cloud watching with Shikamaru, which was surprisingly relaxing.

After spending a considerable amount of time watching the passing clouds, Shikamaru placed a shogi board on the ground. Hitomi sat up, watching as Shikamaru placed the pieces on the board. Sasuke frowned slightly, soon Shikamaru would challenge chouji or himself to a match. "Can I play," Hitomi asked. "Do you know how to play," Shikamaru replied. "Are you sure Hitomi. No one is able to beat Shikamaru in shogi," Sasuke said. "I'm sure," Hitomi replied, smiling at Sasuke.

Shikamaru mumbled troublesome, before he moved his first piece. Hitomi quickly moved one of her won pieces. Shikamaru moved another one of his pieces, and Hitomi did the same. This continued until Hitomi made her last move. Shikamaru stared at the board in disbelief, someone had beaten him at shogi. But that shock face soon turned into a grin, finally he met someone who could actually challenge him.

Sasuke congratulated Hitomi on her victory, as did Chouji even though he was munching on chips. Sasuke played against Shikamaru next in Shogi, even though he lost in the end. Chouji refused to play Shogi, since he was eating at the moment. So Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hitomi played Shogi; Hitomi won half of the games, as did Shikamaru, Sasuke on the other hand lost every game.

Soon Sasuke grew tired of Shogi and decided to continue Hitomi's tour of the village. She was taken to the marketplace, which was filled with civilians. Hitomi looked in bewilderment, it was the first time she had seen so many civilian in one place. Heck, it was the first time Hitomi had seen so many civilians period.

Sasuke pulled Hitomi down the street, being sure her hand was held tightly in his own hand. All the while, civilians whispered amongst themselves about the young Uchiha and his friend. It wasn't everyday you see an Uchiha with a girl, nor was it everyday that you saw a girl with red hair. But Hitomi and Sasuke didn't listen to the foolish civilians, instead Sasuke took Hitomi to a less crowded area.

They climbed up rocky stair, which was built into a mountain. Sasuke and Hitomi ended up on top of the Yondaime Hokage's stone head. Hitomi sat down, taking in the breathtaking view of the village. Sasuke took a seat next Hitomi, him to taking in the view of the village. The village looked so calm and peaceful from on top of the mountain.

"It's so pretty," Hitomi said, only taking her eyes of the village for a brief second. "I agree," Sasuke replied. "Well I think you should be heading back," Sasuke said, as he got up. He offered his hand to Hitomi, which she gladly took. The two than descended the mountain and walked back to the Uchiha compound, where the once again found Mikoto and Akina sitting on the couch.

"Hold still Hitomi," Sasuke commanded, as he rubbed the shampoo in the girl's hair. "There shampoo in my eyes," Hitomi cried out, rubbing her eyes. "I'm turning on the water," Sasuke said, turning the knobs so he could rinse Hitomi's eyes. "It hurts," Hitomi replied, her hands trying to find the shower head. The water was freezing cold, Hitomi fell backwards and tumbled onto Sasuke.

"My head," Sasuke said, rubbing his head. "Sorry Sasuke," said Hitomi, as she jumped off of Sasuke. 'It's okay," Sasuke said, rubbing his head. He went back to washing Hitomi's hair before rinsing all of the shampoo out. The two than changed, so that Hitomi was now washing Sasuke hair. Once done being cleansed, Sasuke and Hitomi entered the steamy bath.

Hitomi let out a sigh, closed her eyes, and allowed herself to relax in the bath. Sasuke did the same, except he kept an eye on Hitomi. Today was Hitomi's last day in Konoha and Sasuke wanted to make the day special. When Hitomi arrived, Sasuke took Hitomi to have a nice relaxing bath. The woman who managed the front desk had looked at the two weirdly, but had allowed them to go into the bathing area.

"This is nice," Hitomi stated, cracking open one eye. "I knew you would like it," Sasuke said. The two spent the afternoon at the bathhouse, finally leaving in the evening. It was dark out, but the streets were occupied be civilian who were going home. Sasuke and Hitomi soon arrived back at the clan house, where they bid their farewells.

"You'll write to me, everyday right?" Hitomi said, as she looked into Sasuke's eyes. The two were at the village's gate, accompanied by Mikoto and Akina. "Only if you promise to visit again," Sasuke replied. "Deal," Hitomi exclaimed, shaken Sasuke's hand. Sasuke grinned at Hitomi before giving Hitomi a kiss on the cheek. Hitomi blushed, while Akina and Mikoto giggled like little girls.

"It's time to go," Akina suddenly said, taking a hold of Hitomi's hand. Hitomi nodded in understanding; waving goodbye to Sasuke. The two than walked out of the village gates, and down the dirtied path. Sasuke waved, as he too said his goodbyes. Mikoto smiled all the while, as she watched the two disappear.

"Did you enjoy yourself," Akina asked, looking down at Hitomi. "Yes, it was so much fun," Hitomi enthusiastically responded. "That's good. Maybe we'll visit next year," Akina said. "That would be nice," Hitomi softly said, looking up at the sky. They soon arrived at the forest, where Hitomi hopped on Akina's back. Akina jumped through the trees and didn't stop until she reach Ame.

**Hitomi Meet Your Fiancé End**

**AN: **_In this story, Uchiha Mikoto and Sasuke wear the same clothes they wear in the anime/manga. Akina wears the same outfit as last chapter, while Hitomi is wearing a pink furisode with pink and white flowers on the lower half, along with a black obi. Itachi doesn't make much of appearance in this chapter because he wasn't essential to the chapter. The Author reminds people to review and that she is still looking for a Beta._


End file.
